


Planètes

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya Césaire Is So Done, Angst, Basically The Planetarium AU Nobody Asked For, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Planets, This Is STUPID, We Are All Alya Césaire, Why Did I Write This?, planetarium - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: Anything orbiting the sun is in a constant state of freefall towards it. The planets are always being pulled in by the undefiable force of gravity.If, say, a planet was to not have a sun, it would spend its days floating around the universe in no particular direction.Lost and cold.Forever forced to explore the dark abyss that is space, wondering if it could ever come to call it home.For, maybe, if it'slucky, it might be written in the stars that it will find a sun to give it warmth and life.





	1. Pluto

If anyone were to ask Adrien what planet he would say he was, he would say Pluto.

They, surely, would remark that it is not a planet anymore.

And to that, he would say, “Exactly.” And change the topic.

His answer was so vague, yet it would mean so much to him.

In his youth, he used to model. He was brought to fame by his father, just as Pluto was by NASA.

“So cute!” People would remark about him. They used the same words to talk about the ex-planet’s size.

When he quit modeling to pursue an interest in physics and astronomy, it happened around the same time scientists deemed Pluto a dwarf.

There was backlash about both events.

He never stopped getting recognized as a model, and his planetary partner never stopped being viewed as what it used to be, either.

But neither of them were what they used to be, and both of them just wanted to move on.

So, when he would be asked what planet he would say he was, he would say Pluto.

And when he would be reminded that it was not a planet anymore, he would agree.

Because Pluto was not a planet, and he was not a model.

He just wanted someone to see him for the science-geek, pun-loving, dork he was.

He wanted to get closer to the sun. To feel warmth, and light, so unlike the cold he grew up in.

But there was nothing he could do to get what he wanted.

So, on Earth, he picked up his pencil and began documenting his finds, just as Pluto, so many miles away, carried on around its orbit.

-

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I should’ve been look-” Came a feminine apology as Adrien collided into a girl in the hallway.

He cut her off with an assurance that it was fine, but as her bright blue eyes finally met his green ones she spoke those dreaded words, “Y-You’re M. Agreste!”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, before she continued and surprised him.

“You founded this planetarium, right? I’ve always admired your work, sir. You have a great mind.”

“I- Uh… I… T-Thanks.” He sputtered, so unused to being recognized for his true passion. “A-And who are you?” 

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while balancing all her papers on her other hand. “I’m Marinette. I work in designing all the displays and stuff.”

“Well, Marinette,” He praised, “They’ve all turned out fantastically.”

She blushed momentarily before responding with a soft, “Thanks.”

“I hope to see you around!”

“You too, M. Agreste.”

“Please,” He started as he began walking away, “Call me Adrien.”


	2. Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh my poor flustered children
> 
> mutually pining adrienette is the best adrienette

“Oh my god, Alya.” Marinette collapsed into the sofa the moment she walked through the door to the shared apartment.

“What?” The journalist prompted, “Something good happen?”

“Better than good!” The blue-nette responded, throwing her forearm over her face to hide a blush, “I! Saw! Adrien! Agreste!”

“Oh, the planetarium guy?”

Marinette rolled her eyes underneath her arm before answering, “Yes, ‘the planetarium guy’.” She removed her arm and sat up as she continued, “I thought he would be some ugly nerd or something but, oh my god, Alya.” She blushed even harder, “He’s _really_ hot.”

Alya laughed at her friend’s antics before she asked, “Had you never looked him up? You’ve never seen a picture of him?”

Marinette widened her eyes, “No! It’s creepy to look up your boss!”

“Hmm. I guess it’s the journalist in me.”

“W- Did _you_ look him up!?”

“Wanna grab dinner?” Alya provided after a moment.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, before she gave in after realizing she would never get anywhere. “Whatever. Isn’t there some pasta in the fridge?”

“I dunno,” Alya responded, “You sure you aren’t hungry for something else?”

Marinette first looked confused, but at the smirk on her best friend’s face, it morphed into a color of red that rivaled her coworker, Nathaniel’s, hair. “Alya!”

-

“Nino, help!” Adrien yelled into their apartment.

He heard some shuffling before his best friend appeared in the doorway with disheveled hair and crooked glasses.

“Bro?” He rasped, “It’s like midnight?”

Adrien looked surprised as he cast his eyes to the clock on the microwave. “Huh.” He started, before waving away something invisible, “That doesn’t matter. I need help!”

“Are you hurt?” Nino blinked sleepily.

“Worse!” Adrien ran his hand through his hair, “There’s a _really _cute girl at work.”__

__“T-that’s bad?”_ _

__“Yes!” Adrien stressed, “I can’t just go around dating someone who works for me! That’s… That’s _weird_!”_ _

__“Dude?”_ _

__Adrien took a deep breath before he responded, “Yeah?”_ _

__“Go to bed.”_ _

__Adrien physically collapsed, so Nino decided to continue, “We’ll talk in the morning, bro.”_ _

__The physicist smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Nino.”_ _

__“Anytime, my man.” He yawned, before he stumbled back to his room._ _

**Author's Note:**

> yES it's shOrt i will updAte SoOn <3


End file.
